Sweet Vampire
by Miyuki Shimizu
Summary: Kyoko es una joven vampiresa que a sus 14 años perdió lo último que le quedaba, amor y libertad, siendo atrapada por un cazador, encarcelada en un laboratorio y utilizada como conejillo de indias para la exploración de uno de sus poderes más envidiado: La regeneración, al no ver resultados, el método de investigación es cambiado " Si estas cerca de algo, de eso algo descubrirás"
1. Cazador

**¡Hola mis guapuritas bonitas! Bueno verán esta es mi primera historia con este fandom espero que sea bienvenida, personalmente les cuento que pensaba hacer está historia con otro fandom, pero luego de pensarlo un poco me dije ¡LAS PERSONALIDADES NO PEGAN EN NADA! Y bueno me dio un arranque e imagina la historia como si fuera de Skip Beat! y me enamoré, bueno aquí les dejo mi fic.**

**-Editado**

**:) acabo de editar la ultima parte de este capítulo e.e me parece muy rápida la forma en la Shô asume TODO así que lo edité un poco, nuevo lectores deleitense con el poder de la edición XD**

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura©, pero la historia es exclusivamente mía y no está permitido tomarla sin mi consentimiento.

**Summary:** LEV, un laboratorio experimental, en donde los humanos investigan los métodos de regeneración de los vampiros, seres capaces de regenerarse, pero ahora han cambiado su método de investigación, no importa las circunstancias, mientras tengas algo cerca, algo aprenderás de eso.

Capítulo 1  
**Cazador**

Mogami Kyoko podría ser la chica con más suerte en todos el mundo, por su puesto incluyendo toda la ironía existente en tal frase, si pudieras llamar a eso buena suerte, no querrías tener mala suerte, mencionar la palabra sería un tabú, perder todos lo que tienes en tus primeros catorce años de vida, con la "suerte" de haberlos protegido y la promesa de verlos jamás.

─¿No sería eso parte de tu fortuna también? después de todo no es como si él quisieran verte, te odia, después de todo eres un monstruo ─pensó la pequeña Kyoko.

Haz perdido tu libertad y el amor de la persona más importante para ti en una sola noche, ¿quién diría que las cosas podrían salir tan mal cuando rompes el ciclo natural de la vida? ¿tan importante era la vida de ese mocoso que te llamo "demonio" y huyó? te felicito pequeña Kyoko haz destruido tu vida con tus propias manos, el día que Kyoko Mogami había muerto o más bien el día que su tiempo se había detenido, ella se había convertido en una persona totalmente aislada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, aunque su cuerpo estuviera ahí su mente repetía un y otra vez la escena en la que se destruyó lo poco que le quedaba.

Fue un día de primavera a sus catorce años, en un hermoso escenario florido con el crepúsculo de fondo, ella regresaba casa con su mejor amigo de la infancia Fuwa Sho, ellos vivían en la misma casa. Su madre la había abandonado cuando ella apenas tenía 8 años de edad y la había dejado al cuidado de los Fuwa, llevaban juntos desde entonces.

En el camino a casa, se habían encontrado con cuatro delincuentes. Sho era bastante popular en la secundaria y esos hombres por lo que decían eran novios o más bien ex-novios de algunas de las muchas muchachas que habían caído al encanto de Fuwa Shô.

Ellos lo sostuvieron y golpearon múltiples veces, Kyôko no pudo hacer más que retroceder asustada, uno de ellos saco un arma y al segundo se oyó la explosión del arma y ante sus ojos vio a su querido primer amor desangrarse, la bala había impactado en su torso, quedo paralizada, oyó otra explosión esta ve la bala había impactado en el brazo derecho del castaño, este se inclinó por el dolor y al poco rato cayó de rodillas, uno de ellos le pegó una patada y todos comenzaron a burlarse de su impotencia.

─No te sientes tan poderoso ahora ¿verdad Shô-chan? ─dijo con burla un hombre rubio, obviamente teñido, que luego de decir eso lo pateó en el abdomen a lo que después el castaño quedo inconsciente.

La mente de Kyôko se puso en blanco, su instinto había sido encendido, su instinto asesino, a paso lento se acercó a los cuatro delincuentes. Agarró al rubio y lo aventó contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Su segunda presa… un moreno, el mismo que había disparado el arma, intentó dispararle múltiples veces a Kyoko fallando un par de tiros, ella sin inmutarse siguió caminando a paso lento, las balas impactaban en ella pero sanaban después de un rato gracias a su sangre y a su linaje. El hombre siguió disparando hasta quedar sin balas en el momento que este estaba dispuesto a correr, ella lo agarró del cuello y lo aventó a la pared como al otro dejándolo igualmente inconsciente, para ese momento el otro par ya había huido.

Kyoko giró su cabeza para observar al castaño inconsciente, recobrando ella sus sentidos corrió a asistirlo, al tocarlo llenó sus manos de sangre, estaba segura que si él seguía perdiendo sangre moriría, las palabras que estaban en la carta que le había dejado su padre resonaban en su cabeza "tu sangre es capaz de sanar y tus manos capaces de matar" puede que esa frase halla tenido algún significado más profundo pero no era momento de pensar en eso, con sus propios dientes corto su muñeca dándole de beber al castaño, con la esperanza de que funcionara.

Con suerte las heridas del castaño comenzaron a cerrarse y las balas fueron expulsadas, al poco rato recobro la conciencia, y por primera vez en toda la pelea ella comenzó a llorar, tal vez de felicidad, de alivio o de arrepentimiento ¿quién sabe?

El castaño se vio a si mismo cubierto de sangre al igual que a su amiga y vio el par de hombre inconscientes que estaban contra la pared, separo a la pelinegra que lo estaba abrazando.

─¿Quién ha hecho esto? ─Preguntó el castaño, ella bajo la mirada ─ ¿Qué pasó?

Kyoko quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada.

─No puede ser ¿tú hiciste esto? ─él la miró incrédulo ─ellos… ¿están muertos?

─No lo sé, pero sería mejor que así fuera, en este mundo no debiera vivir escoria como ellos ─respondió rencorosa, Shô podría haber muerto. Él se soltó del agarre de la pelinegra y se levantó

─¿Estás loca? ¿Enserio los mataste? ─dijo mirándola atónito y asustado ─¡Eres un demonio!

Kyoko se levantó y acercó su mano, mientras más se acercaba el chico más retrocedía, ella bajo la mirada y él se echó a correr, había comenzado a llover, la sangre en sus manos fue lavada por las gotas de la lluvia y sus propias lágrimas, luego de horas sin rumbo término en un parque recostada contra un gran árbol de Sakura, los pétalos caían sobre ella por el impacto del agua y la fuerza del viento.

─Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? ─escuchó Kyoko, a lo que ella levanto la mirada y vio la sonrisa retorcida de un hombre, este le agarro por el cuello y la amenazó con un cuchillo ─ ¿Quién diría que encontraría a un demonio tan temprano?

Eso fue lo que dijo aquel hombre, no había duda de que era…un cazador.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Rosa o Tomate?_

**Bueno de antemano aviso que soy lenta actualizando (Bueno depende, si me llegan las ideas) :D Bueno ¿Qué piensan? He tenido la idea durante más de un año y no me atrevía a escribirla, de echo pensaba hacerla con otro fandom, como ya dije, no tengo idea de cómo va a ser el final así que me voy a poner a pensar desde ahora ;D**

**¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Quién es nuestro cazador? :D todo eso y más en nuestro próximo capítulo.**

**Por cierto LEV (Laboratorio Experimental Vampírico) DX sé que no es muy ingenioso pero bueno algo es algo =D**

**Y también quiero aclarar que aunque los llame demonios son Vampiro y si, Kyoko es un vampiro.**

_¿review?_


	2. Cautiva

**¡Annyeonghaseyo gapuritas bonitas! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la longitud del capítulo la verdad es que no quiero ponerme un mínimo muy alto (hasta ahora es una página), si me pongo un mínimo muy alto la historia va a estropearse o en todo caso tardaré muchísimo más en actualizar. **

**Bueno, mis más grandes agradecimientos a que siguen mi historia y me dejaron sus comentarios, me animaron mucho ^^.**

**Por cierto me encontré una canción que se me pareció mucho a lo que es Kyoko (a lo menos a mí, mi Kyoko va a estar basada en esta canción *_*) de echo la estaba escuchando mientras escribía se llama Papillon es de Super Junior :3, es coreana (después de escuchar la palabra Papillon en varios lados me di cuenta que significa Mariposa en Frances ._.)**

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat! ni sus personajes me pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura©, pero la historia es exclusivamente mía y no está permitido tomarla sin mi autorización.

Capítulo 2  
**Cautiva**

El cazador la amenazó con un cuchillo, posiblemente bañado con un líquido capaz de derretir su piel, Kyoko sonrió tristemente, "una vida por otra", el cazador se extrañó al no ver resistencia, no había duda que era una vampiresa, la cual a juzgar por sus ropas bañadas en sangre, daba mucho que pensar, de todas maneras un demonio que renuncia a su vida de esa manera es aún más molesto que uno egocéntrico que piensa que en verdad puede ganar.

─Si de verdad quieres que te mate, entonces, no lo hare ─Declaró el cazador y la soltó con brusquedad provocando que ella se pegara contra el árbol ─A cambio de tu existencia, me llevaré tu libertad y serás castigada por desear tu propia muerte.

Ella no se había inmutado o movido, "sufriría por despreciar su existencia" hasta hace poco siempre pensaba "mi pecado es… mi mera existencia en este mundo" ¿estaba equivocada? , ahora tu pecado es el haber despreciado tu propia existencia, ¿Cuál es el valor de tu propia vida Kyoko?

Desde ese día han pasado ya casi un año, un año que desapareciste del mundo ¿habrá alguien que te extrañe o te busque?, no había vuelto a ver a aquel cazador, pero lo que él había dicho en ese entonces se había vuelto real, el lugar donde se encontraba era una horrible prisión en la cual por las noches podía oír el llanto de los intentaban escapar y por el día el llanto de los que estaban en pruebas, por lo que había oído los humanos querían sus métodos de regeneración, pero para haber regeneración deben haber heridas, las pruebas eran nada más y nada menos que torturas y castigos para inocentes y pecadores.

* * *

─"No importa que, si cerca de algo estas no hay duda que de eso algo aprenderás" ─Recitó un hombre pelinegro con un vestuario realmente extravagante que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─Cuestionó otro hombre este con el cabello de color café.

─Sabes he estado pensando bastante en esto, después de todo no perdemos nada con intentarlo ─Decía el extravagantemente vestido hombre, dejando al otro bastante confundido─ ¡Ren te daré esta misión a ti!

─¿Misión? ¿Qué tipo de misión? ─Preguntó el mencionado "Ren", a lo que el otro pareció ignorarlo olímpicamente, mientras abría uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacaba una caja de azar.

─Ren, el papel que saques escogerá tu destino y el de la humanidad ─Dijo serio el hombre, claro que hubiera sido divertido si no lo dijera tan seriamente, si escogería su destino y el de la humanidad ¿Por qué un juego de azar?

Con serenidad metió su mano en la caja y saco un papel, Ren desde ahora tu destino es… el veinticinco, el pelinegro le dio el papel a otro hombre que estaba cerca, el cual hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, Ren miró interrogante al pelinegro.

─Bueno, veras, Ren lo que tienes que hacer es…

* * *

En las profundidades de la oscuridad una niña asustada, ¿Qué te aterra más Kyoko? ¿El día o la noche?

Un hombre entro a la sala donde se encontraban las celdas, todos los encarcelados retrocedieron y se posicionaron en una de las esquinas de las celdas con el deseo de no ser vistos, Kyoko en cambio, se quedó inmóvil, tampoco es como si tuviera fuerzas para moverse, recostada en la pared viendo el techo, el hombre se detuvo delante de su celda y con la llave maestra la abrió.

─¡Levántate! ─Ordenó aquel hombre, Kyoko con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se levantó, sus piernas temblaban y al poco rato de estar de pie su piernas se doblaron tal y como las de un ternero recién nacido, el hombre al ver la situación de ella decidió echarle una mano, ella se apoyó en aquel hombre, recorrieron el pasillo de la celda vio la cara de alguno de los cautivos, todos ellos tenían caras de alivio.

Kyoko estaba segura que sería llevada a los laboratorios, pero contra todo pronóstico el hombre pasó de largo, se extrañó, pero no se inmuto, total daba igual a donde la llevaran, llegaron a una gran puerta la final del pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta podían oírse un par de voces, el hombre toco con su mano libre y entró, detrás de esa puerta, se encontraban dos hombres que la miraban fijamente, fue capaz de reconocer a uno… el cazador.

─Señor cazador ─Dijo Kyoko, el hombre que estaba ayudándola a caminar hasta ese tiempo la soltó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ren en ese momento sus piernas se volvieron a doblar y cayó al piso, con determinación se volvió a levantar, todos la miraban expectantes, al lograr levantarse siguió su camino hasta en cazador, agarro la camisa de este para no caer y lo miro a la cara ─Yo… quiero vivir.

─¿Eh? Ren ¿la conoces? ─Preguntó el pelinegro.

─En lo absoluto ─Respondió inmediatamente, Kyoko quedo decepcionada soltó la camisa del cazador, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y finalmente volvió a caer, la puerta detrás de ella se abrió bruscamente.

─¡Kyoko! ─Oyó su nombre, la mencionada por inercia giro al escuchar su nombre quedando sorprendida.

─¡Hikaru! ─El castaño se acercó a ella.

─Kyoko ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

─Pues… me caí ─El castaño miro ferozmente a Ren.

─¿Qué piensan hacerle?

─Pues, ella es parte del nuevo proyecto de LEV ─Respondió el hombre detrás del escritorio.

─Mocoso, deja de ser tan insolente ¿Sabes si acaso en que situación estas? ─Dijo Ren seriamente.

─¿Buscas pelea niño bonito? ─Retó el castaño poniéndose a la defensiva.

─¿Has olvidado acaso como has terminado aquí? ─Respondió Ren con una sonrisa altanera, El castaño a una impresionante velocidad terminó delante del cazador y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa, debido a eso Kyoko se levantó con intención de detenerlos.

─Espera Hikaru es muy peli ─Se oyó un golpe sordo a lo ambos hombres voltearon en dicha dirección, Kyoko estaba tirada en el suelo, Hikaru soltó al cazador y fue a asistirla, estaba inconsciente.

Un líquido tibio comenzó a manchar las manos del castaño, sangre, ella estaba sangrando, sus brazos, sus piernas, y hasta su cara estaban llenos de cortadas.

─¡¿Qué acaso solo piensan quedarse mirando?!

.

.

.

_¿Rosa o Tomate?_

**No puede ser Kyoko se desmayó y esta llenas de heridas y sangre ¿Qué le puedo a ver pasado? D: me siento mal por Hikaru tener que presenciar una escena tan horrible, pero no ha dicho nada ¿Creen que él sepa que paso? Por cierto ¿De dónde se conocerán Hikaru y Kyoko? Parecen buenos amigo o.ô**

**Por cierto, no está explícito en la historia, pero espero que se entienda que el hombre extravagante es Lory y El hombre que agarro el número, que saco Kyoko a de la celda y la estaba ayudando a caminar es el siviente de Lory (según Kyoko el secretario del presidente)**

**También comenzamos con el LEV (Laboratorio Experimenta Vampírico) ¿por qué el nombre? Pues digo si lo dejamos como LME (Lory's Magestic Entretaiment) sonaría horriblemente mezquino y macabro D:**

**¿Qué piensan de Ren? Bueno más bien es algo así como Katsuki y BJ mesclados, ¿Kuon O.Ô?.**

**DX O Dios admito que degrade mucho a nuestra Kyoko, lo que pasa es que esta así ya que ha pasado por mucho os juro que cuando comience el plan de Lory la devolveré a la normalidad, Kyoko ¿A que no sabes quién te busca?**

**Bien hasta el próximo capítulo, Matta nee…**

_¿Review?_


	3. Corn

**¡Annyeohaseyo mis guapurritas bonitas! Estaba pensando y bueno si gustan para las que ya no usan MSN pienso avisar por Twitter cada vez que suba un capítulo :3, si les interesa está en mi perfil, :'D hice un twitter por ustedes.**

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura©, pero la historia es exclusivamente mía por lo que no está permitido tomarla sin mi autorización.

Capítulo 3  
**Corn**

El castaño miró suplicante a aquel par de hombres, repentinamente sintió como si una aguja atravesara su brazo izquierdo, un dardo, volteó en dirección hacia la puerta, y vio a uno de los científicos con una cerbatana, el mareo no tardó en llegar, cayó al suelo semiinconsciente, oyó los pasos de varias personas entrando a la habitación y finalmente perdió la conciencia.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un techo blanco, estaba recostada en una camilla en la cual se incorporó a lo que pudo notar que sus brazos y piernas estaban vendados, visualizo el lugar, era completamente blanco, lo más curioso es que no tenía ni una ventana, solo había un puerta que se hallaba cerrada, también había otra persona recostada en otra camilla, Hikaru.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de aquella camilla y caminó hacia él, estando dormido, se veía tan lleno de paz, sonrió.

—Te vez realmente aterradora mientras vez la cara de ese muchacho, sonriendo tan maliciosamente —Dijo una voz burlona a su espalda, haciendo que girara por inercia.

—¡Yo no está sonriendo maliciosamente! —Respondió sin pensar a aquel desconocido. Lo miro detalladamente, a pesar de ser bastante guapo tenía un aura aterradora alrededor suyo, fuera lo que fuera, no era humano, tampoco lo había escuchado entrar, tenía el cabello largo plateado estaba completamente vestido de negro y tenía ojos violeta. Él soltó una risa burlona.

—Veo que te has despertado —Dijo él sonriente a lo ella pudo notar su afilada dentadura.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó ella temerosa.

—Pues, mientras tú eres caperucita, yo… soy el lobo—Respondió con una sonrisa torcida mientras se acercaba a ella, estaba paralizada por el miedo, el hombre acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de Kyoko —¿Por dónde debería empezar a comer?

—Si la comes, voy a tener que hacer el papel del leñador, abriendo tu estomago —Dijo una voz enojada a espaldas de aquel hombre extraño, el cual volteo aterrado, recibiendo un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, alejándolo así de la pelinegra —¡Desaparece! —Ordenó el recién llegado, a lo que el chico de ojos violeta obedeció y salió corriendo aterrorizado. Después de presenciar la escena Kyoko se dispuso a ver a aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida.

—¡Señor cazador!— Exclamó ella sorprendida, él la miro de reojo.

—¡Vamos! —la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa con Hikaru? —preguntó preocupada.

—Él va a estar bien, tu solo camina —Después de alguno pasos las piernas aun débiles de Kyoko cedieron y cayó al suelo, el cazador la miro por un segundo, suspiró y la levantó en brazos.

—¡No tiene por qué cargarme! —Dijo ella avergonzada, el cazador la miró interrogante.

—Tenemos que apurarnos y tú no puedes caminar ¿Alguna mejor idea? —Preguntó, ella bajo la mirada apenada. Fue llevada fuera de esa cárcel, pareciendo un edificio tan normal por fuera estaba segura que nadie podría imaginar los secretos que ahí se guardaban.

El cazador la llevó por el aparcamiento, hasta llegar a un pequeño auto negro, el cazador bajó cuidadosamente sus piernas, para con los brazos ya libres abrir la puerta del auto. Ella entró, aun si saber lo que ocurría.

Ya en el camino Kyoko cerró sus ojos, aún se sentía bastante débil, de ese modo cayó dormida perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño.

Mientas la pelinegra dormía el cazador mantenía su vista en el camino, cualquiera podría decir que no estaba consciente de que ella estaba allí. Después de media hora de viaje llegaron a su destino, un condominio, fue en ese momento que se dispuso a mirar a la chica en el asiento del copiloto y darse cuenta que estaba dormida, pegó su frente contra el volante y exhaló casi todo el aire de sus pulmones, mientras recordaba las palabras del presidente.

─Bueno, veras, Ren, lo que tienes que hacer es vivir con uno de ellos ─Dijo seriamente le presidente, dejando al pelinegro sorprendido ─ Como acabo de decir "No importa que, Ren, si estas cerca de alguno de esos vampiros no hay duda que de ellos algo aprenderás"

Hasta ahora había capturado, luchado y hasta torturado vampiros, pero ¿vivir con uno? ¿Era eso enserio buena idea?

La miró de reojo, le había tocado con la niña suicida, ¿cómo no recordarla? Aunque estaba cubierta de sangre no podría decir que ella había matado a nadie, no hubo rumores de alguna muerte o heridos de gravedad por algún ataque por los alrededores era como si la sangre solo hubiera aparecido.

Si hubiera matado a algún ser querido entendería el porqué de sus lágrimas y de la sangre en su cuerpo, pero en esas circunstancias, no entendía nada.

Con eso él ya había dado el primer paso para la investigación, ganar interés en ella.

Suspiró, "¿ya qué?" salió del auto y lo rodeo hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrir la puerta y contempló el rostro dormido de la pelinegra por un momento, tenía una cara bastante infantil y ¿cómo no? Ella todavía era una niña. No iba a despertarla así que con sumo cuidado la subió a su espalda, Kyoko moviéndose entre sueños apretó su agarre abrazándolo.

Subió por un elevador cercano al aparcamiento hasta el piso 10, fue por el pasillo hasta el apartamiento con un "038" en la puerta, con su mano derecha logro sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta, al entrar a la casa fue al cuarto de huéspedes y dejó a la pelinegra, luego se dirigió otra vez a la entrada para cerrar la puerta, volvió a la habitación de huéspedes y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama,, comenzó a mirarla fijamente, esperaría hasta que ella despertara.

Ella se encontraba en un lugar completamente negro, si vida y luz, a lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz conocida llamándola a lo que levanto la mirada, allí se encontraba el que había sido el amor de su vida, sonriéndole como solía hacerlo, pero su mueca comenzó a cambiar hasta llegar a una mueca de miedo, retrocedió varios pasos y finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

─Kyoko-chan ─La llamó otra voz conocida a su espalda, que la llenaba de nostalgia, se dio la vuelta y vio el camino para aquel lugar mágico, corría mientras apartaba las hojas y plantas, y si no se equivocaba su preciado Corn estaría del otro lado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un cabello rubio y la cara de la persona que había querido ver por tanto tiempo.

─¡Corn! ─Exclamó y se incorporó en la cama con mucha rapidez, en ese momento una nube ocultó al sol y el cabello rubio se oscureció hasta quedar de un color castaño, su querido Corn se había transformado en aquel cazador ¿Seguía soñando?

No, claro que no, los ojos que la miraban no eran unos tiernos ojos claros, si no unos obres obscuros y calculadores, el dueño de esos ojos alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

─¿Estabas soñando con maíz? ─Preguntó en forma de broma y ella bajo la mirada con la cara roja como una granadina ─Nos has comido ¿verdad? ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Preguntó el cazador compadeciéndose de su vergüenza.

─Lo que usted quiera para mi está bien ─Se apresuró a responder.

─¿Enserio está bien?... bueno entonces comeremos ancas de rana ─Dijo en broma, a lo que la pelinegra lo miró aterrorizada ─Si no te gusta entonces te vuelvo a peguntar ¿Qué quieres comer?

.

.

.

.

_¿Rosa o tomate?_

**Cliche, cliche everywhere. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?, lo digo por el sueño, el despertar y las ancas de rana, lo que más me gustó fue la aparición de Reino, fue tan inesperada y tan, Afadafdaf él es genial, yo lo amo, pero no para Kyoko, RenxKyoko 4ever, también me gusta Sho es tan rebelde y veces tan tierno, lo voy a hacer aparecer pronto.**

**Por cierto, ¿ustedes creen que Ren se haya dado cuenta de lo de Kyoko y Corn? e.e, no sé, es que se ve tan indiferente, pero ¿por qué no? él es Ren "EL MEJOR MENTIROSO" así que han de tener sus dudas.**

**Me había decidido solemnemente a escribir 2.000 palabras pero solo llegé a las 1.300 :'D ¡SORRY! **

_¿Review?_


End file.
